Sheldon and Amy's Wedding
Sheldon and Amy's Wedding is an upcoming event between the engaged couple, Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler. He proposed to marry her in season 10's finale "The Long Distance Dissonance" after realizing she is the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She accepted his proposal in season 11's premiere "The Proposal Proposal". The wedding will occur in "The Bow Tie Asymmetry". In "The Matrimonial Metric", Sheldon and Amy need to pick members of their wedding party. Amy wonders how they can do it without hurting their friend's feelings. Sheldon suggests that they break the jobs down into individual tasks, test their friends and let the test results decide the outcome. Amy likes that it eliminates their responsibility for choosing. When Howard realizes what is going on, all their friends decide that they don't want to be in the wedding. Bernadette likes the objective way they were choosing and still wants to be her maid of honor since Amy was Bernadette's. At the same time Penny realizes that Amy has become her best friend and challenges her that she should be the maid of honor. Since Penny admits to them being best friends, she gets very excited and Penny is now her maid of honor. Earlier Leonard told Sheldon that he should just choose his best man, and Sheldon does choose him. During the "The Athenaeum Allocation" episode, they hand out their "save the date" cards which announced their wedding date of May 12th. The card had an MRI scan of each of their brains kissing. After a tour of the Caltech Athenaeum Club, they decide to have the wedding there. Unfortunately, Barry Kripke already reserved it for his birthday party. They could get it if they paid for his date and let him sing at their wedding. At the end of the episode they were both considering the planetarium for their wedding venue. In "The Reclusive Potential", Penny planned a quilting bee for Amy's bachelorette party, though Amy wanted something wilder. The girls took her to a bar for shots and she passed out twelve minutes later. Back at home, they dazzled the disappointed Amy with stories that she Riverdanced on the bar, pawed a bunch of shirtless firemen and flashed the bar. In "The Monetary Insufficiency", the girls take Amy wedding dress shopping and she loves every dress she tries on because she feels so beautiful. Her choice (see photo) is overly ruffly and they girls tell her they don't like it. Amy considers returning it until Sheldon see her and calls her beautiful and that she looks like a pile of swans. In "The Sibling Realignment" Amy and Bernadette, Howard and Raj all got Pinkeye from the Wolowitz children threatening the wedding that is the following week. Luckily the kids did not have a contagious strain so the wedding party members and the guests will be healthy by Sheldon and Amy's wedding day. Guests * Mary Cooper * George Cooper Jr. * Wil Wheaton * Missy Cooper * Barry Kripke * Bert Kibbler * Mrs. Fowler * Mr. Fowler * Denise * Stuart * Howard * Mark Hamill * Leonard * Penny * Bernadette * Raj * Halley - Absence Wedding Party *Best Man: Dr. Leonard Hofstadter *Maiden of Honor: Penny Hofstadter *Flower Girl: Halley Wolowitz (Absent) *Singer: Possibly Dr. Barry Kripke *Minister: Mark Hamill Trivia * The wedding will take place on May 12th (revealed in "The Athenaeum Allocation"). The wedding will be taking place in the episode "The Bow Tie Asymmetry". * It was confirmed that Mary Cooper and George Cooper Jr. will be attending, as well as Missy Cooper. Amy's Mother and Mr. Fowler are also going to be appearing. * Non-familial guests attending will be Stuart Bloom, Denise (first seen in "The Comet Polarization"), Wil Wheaton and his wife, Barry Kripke, and Bert Kibbler. * Looks like Wil Wheaton is attending the ceremony with his real-life wife. Gallery Clus1.jpg|Cheers. Clus5.jpg|The real party! Clus7.jpg|Welcome to your batchelorette party. Clus12.jpg|What? Clus13.jpg|Did I have fun? ABZ8.jpg|Guided to her bactholorette party. ABZ9.jpg|Amy's quitting bee. ABZ10.jpg|Fake smile. Not the party she wanted. ABZ14.jpg|Not really enjoying the party. ABZ15.jpg|Enjoying their sewing. ABZ16.jpg|My friends want to drink tea? ABZ17.jpg|Enjoying the tea. ABZ18.jpg|What the hell? ABZ19.jpg|What's wrong? ABZ20.jpg|Amy's party really starts. ABZ21.jpg|Girls want to get wild. ABZ22.jpg|That sounds awful. ABZ23.jpg|I'm getting married! ABZ24.jpg|First round is on the house. ABZ25.jpg|Do you do navel shots? ABZ26.jpg|Twelve minutes later. ABZ29.jpg|Watching a movie while Amy sleeps. ABZ30.jpg|What happened? ABZ31.jpg|Amy doesn't remember... ABZ32.jpg|All I remember is.... ABZ33.jpg|I'm so embarrassed. ABZ34.jpg|Shots at her party. ABZ35.jpg|Having a good time. ABZ36.jpg|Riding home passed out. ABZ37.jpg|Penny dragging her up the stairs. ABZ38.jpg|Passed out on the sofa. ABZ39.jpg|Happy she had a wild time. TMM-1.jpg|Planning the wedding party. TMM-8.jpg|Testing the wedding party. TMM-10.jpg|Planning the wedding party. TMM-11.jpg|The others are mad at being tested. TAA-1.jpg|Save the Date invitations. Date7.jpg|Touring Athenaeum Club. Date8.jpg|At the Athenaeum Club. Ath5.jpg|Venue tour guide. Ath2.jpg|Save the date notes with brain scans/ TMM-12.jpg|Penny is her bestie and her maiden of honor. ShamyShoes.png|A preview: Their shoes. AmyDress.png|Amy's dress that Sheldon sees.BH10.png|Would like some champagne? BH11.png|I feel beautiful. BH12.png|That's like marrying the first guy you... BH13.png|Is the first dress, the dress? BH14.png|You put enough together, you got a sandwich. BH15.png|I look amazing in all these dresses! BH16.png|Penny you say something nice now. BH17.png|He's gonna want to methodically take it off, fold it up, carefully place it in a storage box, label it, and then ravish you. BH18.png|Speechless at Amy's favorite dress. BH19.png|Don't you love it? BH20.png|Wow! BH21.png|Do you love it? BH22.png|Also, wow. BH29.png|Considering her choice. BH30.png|Wow!You look beautiful! BH31.png|Sheldon loves it. BH32.png|You look like a pile of swans. BH33.png|It's my wedding dress. BH34.png|I can't wait to marry you. BH45.png|Why do you smell like smoke? BowSym.jpg TBTA-1.jpg TBTA-2.jpg TBTA-3.jpg TBTA-4.jpg TBTA-5.jpg TBTA-6.jpg TBTA-7.jpg TBTA-8.jpg TBTA-9.jpg TBTA-10.jpg TBTA-11.jpg TBTA-12.jpg TBTA-13.jpg TBTA-14.jpg TBTA-15.jpg TBTA-16.jpg TBTA-17.jpg TBTA-18.jpg TBTA-19.jpg TBTA-20.jpg TBTA-21.jpg TBTA-22.jpg TBTA-23.jpg TBTA-24.jpg TBTA-25.jpg TBTA-26.jpg TBTA-27.jpg TBTA-28.jpg TBTA-29.jpg TBTA-30.jpg TBTA-31.jpg TBTA-32.jpg TBTA-33.jpg TBTA-34.jpg TBTA-35.jpg TBTA-36.jpg TBTA-37.jpg TBTA-38.jpg TC.png|Mr. & Mrs. Cooper. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Wedding Category:Shamy Category:Relationships Category:Wedding Party Category:Best Man Category:Maid of Honor Category:Flower Girl Category:Sheldon and Amy Category:Weddings Category:Bachelorette Party Category:Drunk Category:Picking Wedding Party Category:Invitation Category:Bar Category:Bestie Category:Wedding Planning Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Weddin Dress Category:Wedding Dress Category:Dress Search Category:Drinking Category:Passed Out Category:Beautiful Amy Category:Wedding Pictures Category:Pregnant Category:Pregnancy Category:Sib Category:Siblings Category:Penny Angry Category:Science Category:White bAORD Category:WHITE bOARD Category:Whiteboard Category:Delay Category:Athleum Club Category:Minister Category:Pastor Category:Denise Category:Wil Wheaton Category:George Cooper Junior Category:Missy Cooper Category:Missy Category:Mrs. Fowler Category:Mr. Fowler Category:Mary Cooper Category:Bert Category:Bert Kibbler Category:Barry Kripke Category:Barry Category:Bawwy Category:Officiate